onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 656
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 725 (p. 2-13) | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.1 | rank = 6 }} "Rebecca's Special Attack! Back-to-the-Water Sword Dance" is the 656th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Trafalgar Law and Donquixote Doflamingo begin their duel with a bang on the iron bridge while the escaped Straw Hats are already on their way to Zou. On the ship, Momonosuke talks about how he was traumatized by Doflamingo's cruelty and was afraid of what he might do to Kanjuro. Meanwhile on Dressrosa, Violet is seen heading towards the palace on her toy steed. Zoro and Kin'emon are with Bartolomeo who agrees to find Luffy for them only if Zoro gives him an autograph. At the battle royale, Rebecca is knocking out fighters by tripping them out of the ring without injuring a single one until Rolling Logan confronts her. Long Summary Doflamingo demands to know what Law plans to do with Giolla, since his Family will do anything to help their captain. Law simply switches her with a rock and allows her to flee, which she doesn't wait to do. Doflamingo states Law's grudge is just his pettiness of his past loss, but Law disagrees, claiming he plans to fulfill the dedication of a person he knew. Thus the two begin to clash on the bridge, with Law using his powers to create an explosion. Out at sea, Nami's group are trying to get back to Dressrosa while being on the lookout for Dolflamingo. Chopper is worried about Law while Sanji calls Usopp and finds out he's with Robin and Franky. Upon hanging up, he notices Momonosuke quite unnerved over something. Momonosuke tells him that he witnessed Doflamingo cruelly torture a subordinate for his failure in the arena when he had previously visited the island with his father and their friend, Kanjuro. After this, Kanjuro suggested they flee the island, but he was captured in the process, prompting Momonosuke to worry about his safety. Sanji listens passively as he thinks about Violet. A flashback showing that while they were riding on a toy horse, Violet had told him she had someone in the Government waiting for her to take her off the island and thanks Sanji for his help. He tried to get her to kiss him on the cheek but she saw the school of Fighting Fish attacking the Sunny in her visions causing Sanji to take off to go help the others. Back in the present, Violet rides past a few people viewing the D-Block fight on a monitor. She shoots and destroys it with a pistol before asking the toy horse to take her back to the palace. At the Colosseum, Bartolomeo has gotten the attention of Zoro and Kin'emon. He cries in joy, and is later told to inform Luffy that they are looking for him. He agrees, requesting Zoro's autograph as the reward from the request. In the ring, Rebecca is managing to hold her own by staying near the edge of the arena and knocking off the opponents who try to attack her. The announcer reveals that she has managed to win all her battles this way without causing any harm to her opponents. However she is soon confronted by Rolling Logan, who sets his sights on her and threatens to break every bone in her body. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Giolla immediately fled the iron bridge after Law released her. In the anime, Giolla was going to stay until Doflamingo tells her to run. *When Law and Doflamingo initiated their battle on the bridge, the anime shows that Fighting Fish have been caught in the crossfire. *When Nami asks Brook to keep a lookout, Brook makes a skull joke and Nami responds by hitting him with gust. *Zoro and Bartolomeo's conversation is extended: **At first, Zoro tried denying his identity. *Rolling Logan displays an attack that he was not shown using in the manga. *The anime adds more flashbacks of Rebecca's training under Thunder Soldier. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation